Siltori Lincoln
Siltori Lincoln is a tribute created by ClovelyMarvelous, also known as Alex. Please do not edit this page or use her without my permission. If you want to use her in your Games put a message on my wall [http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:ClovelyMarvelous here]. She is the younger sister of [http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Aluyre_Lincoln Aluyre Lincoln] and will be entered in Games alongside him. Basic Information Name: Siltori 'Sil' Lincoln Pronunciation: Sil-tore-ee Age: 17 District: Transportation, 6 Height: 5'8" Weight: 129.5 lbs Appearance: Siltori's skin is slightly tanner than her brother's because she's the one who does the chores outside such as taking care of the small garden, cleaning around the house, etc. Her lips are full and lush pink, and her eyebrow are arched in a perfect way. She has a few beauty marks at random places on her face, and her eyes are slate blue. Her beautiful, long hair was dyed from dark brown to silver as an act of rebellion towards her stepmother. Siltori is stronger than you'd think and her beautiful appearance is awe-inspiring. She'd be a lovely girl if her personality wasn't so sour most of the time. Personality: Siltori is a very rebellious young lady who you don't want to upset. If she doesn't like you, she won't hide it. Her anger often gets her into the most trouble out of her brother and herself. Aluyre often has to comfort her and settle her down, and he is the only one who can do this. If he was to leave her, a big piece of herself would probably just vanish. Although very kind to Aluyre (whenever she's in a serene state), she can't get herself to have any close relationships with anyone else as she believes that they will betray her at any moment. Siltori isn't the best person in the world, but deep down she is actually an innocent girl corrupted by her childhood. She enjoys teasing her brother and playing around with him and during the Games, she hopes that he doesn't hate her for doing what she believes she had to do. Backstory See Aluyre. Games Information Weapon(s): In the arena, Siltori would use throwing knives. Her aim is surprisingly great due to throwing things around the house to get Gizelle upset all the time. She'd use the throwing knives as both melee and ranged weapons. She might carry around a spear or two just in case she loses her knives, or she believes she won't be able to fight a tribute up close. Strengths: 'Siltori has great accuracy and a basic knowledge of nature due to tending to the garden at home. She is also surprisingly resourceful and can withstand drastic temperatures because she was forced by Gizelle to clean outside no matter what the weather was like. '''Weaknesses: '''Her attitude is one of her worst traits and it could probably get her into some trouble. When enraged, she can become very illogical. Like her brother, swimming isn't something she is the best at because of the place they inhabit in. Despite her accuracy, she is horrible at hunting, but this is mostly due to the fact that she hates many types of animals because they're so strange. ''"I'd rather have them on my plate and not squirming with a knife in their neck, okay?" - Siltori on animals. '''Fear(s): '''Siltori has a strange fear of trusting people because of how she grew up. People seem to always be masquerading as someone else and not telling the truth. She also afraid of losing Aluyre during the Games by death and even in love. Siltori feels like he will begin to abhor her because of she believes that she technically forced him into volunteering with her. '''Alliance(s): Her alliance with her brother Aluyre isn't questionable and she has no problem with him being the leader. Most times, she'd want to be the one in charge but due to the circumstances she has basically forced him in, she feels great regret. If Aluyre happens to die inn the Games, Siltori would be struggling deeply but knows that she'd have to use any strength she has left in order to move on and win. Although she wanted to join the Games as a suicide attempt, she knows that she has made a horrible mistake. Reaped or Volunteered: Volunteered to escape what she believes is a horrible life. Reaping Strategy/Outfit: Siltori revealed to her brother days before the reaping that she plans to volunteer for the Games. She is very nervous because she knows that Aluyre will also volunteer if she does. She knows that she would hate to be in the Games with her brother, knowing that only one person lives. This absolutely kills her plan of a suicide attempt, and now that Aluyre plans on volunteering, Siltori is absolutely torn. At the reaping, she'd wear a simple,strapless, blue dress that matches her eye color. She doesn't want to look too flashy. Her brother and herself never really enjoyed being the center of attention. Interview Strategy/Outfit: Siltori will act like herself. No acting. No plan in order to win. Just answering the questions and leaving. She will try to make the things she says relate back to her brother to make him more enjoyable, though. Her stylist, along with her brothers, are making their clothes resemble silver and look slightly like the clothes they wore to the reaping. The dress has a metallic look to it and will surely attract some attention. "I don't know if I could've asked for a better brother. He only came here to protect me... but I must do my job and protect him instead." - Siltori at the interviews. Bloodbath Strategy: Siltori and Aluyre had planned what they were going to do at the Bloodbath with their mentor. Aluyre is in charge of supplies while Siltori is to go for the weapons. However, there is no doubt that Siltori would try to protect her brother if he ends up in danger. After fleeing the Cornucopia once all the supplies are gathered, they're going to look for a decent shelter as instructed to do so. Trivia * Siltori was derived from the words 'silver' and 'tire.' Lincoln comes from the car company of the same name. * The backstory of Siltori and Aluyre are loosely based off of the fairytale Cinderella. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 6 Category:Volunteer Category:17 year olds Category:ClovelyMarvelous's Tributes Category:ClovelyMarvelous